Smosh and Sydney
by PAIGEEEEE18
Summary: Sydney moved into city to get away from ex and some werid men show up in her life
1. Chapter 1

Actions of speak louder than words

**_Sydney's POV_**

* * *

><p>I walked into the coffee shop that I have been going to since I moved across the US.<p>

I live in a small city in Wisconsin and moved to California because of a stalky ex-boyfriend. I looked at my usual table by the big window to watch people walk by and watch the different personalities but I saw two very familiar faces but I couldn't put my finger on who they were.

I seat in a dark corner, it was colder then I was use to, looking at the boys. One had the softest bright blue eyes I have ever seen, had a light brown bowl hair cut and was a little shorter than his friend. The other had deep mesmerizing brown eyes, and black hair that hung in his face only a little bit.

They were playing with a camera laughing looking like they were having fun. The man with the blue eyes kept looking at me when ever I looked at them. He gave me a sweet smile and then told his friend with the brown eyes something and then he looked over. As soon as they both looked at me my phone started to ring and I forgot my sound was on. They both looked and started to laugh, I was so embarrassed, and my face grew really red. The men got up and picked up their stuff and I was hoping that they were going to leave but they both looked at each other and start to my table.

I swear I was about to get up and run but my body wouldn't let me. They just pulled up chairs and took a seat looking at me blush.

The one with blue eyes broke the silence and said "Hello I am Ian Hecox and this is my friend Anthony Padilla."

I looked at him for a few minutes trying to digest what he said then said "Hi I am Sydney Emerson."

They looked at each other and Ian said "It's nice to meet you Sydney but Anthony and I were wondering what you were looking at?"

I realized I was busted looking at the men across the room but I lied and said "Well I was looking out the window because I normally sit there and watch people."

Ian started to blush and then he apologized and well Anthony just sat there looking at me. Ian and I actually started talking and Anthony was kind of shy but he got used to me and joined finally. I looked at my watch and I have been there since 3pm and it's now 6pm, I looked up and saw that Ian and Anthony got their phones out and set them in front of me.

Ian smiled and asked if I would give them my numbers , and then I started to type

* * *

><p>REview for more~~!<p>

Paige


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes words are a bit better

Anthony's POV

Ian and I just happened to be goofing around when we walked in to this small coffee shop, about a half hour later this beautiful girl walks in. She stops in the doorway and looks at mine and Ian table... she then looks at us and turns and walks to a far corner. I said to Ian "dude she was looking at us funny" and Ian looks at her and smiles and said "dude that girl is still looking at us pretty weird." I look and Ian wasn't lying she was looking straight at us. I was about to give her a small wave and smile but then I hear our song "fire truck" coming from her direction. Ian and I looked at each other and started to laugh, she was very embarrassed trying to shut up her phone, and I swear I could see her turn red of where I was sitting.

Ian said "Anthony you know what?"

"What Ian?"

"We should go talk to her!"

And after he said that I looked out the window and looked at Ian and sighed then said

"Ok let's go talk to her."

We started to pack up and I looked at her briefly and she looked kind of happy we were packing up. I looked at Ian and said "Ian, she doesn't look like she wants to talk to us"

Ian looked and said "Don't be a pussy Anthony!" I glared at him then he started his way to the table and I followed like a shy dog.

When we sat down I couldn't help but look at her eyes, they were a greener hazel, they glared at up at Ian and I. Ian broke the silence by introducing him and myself, her name was Sydney Emerson. I didn't know what to do I was actually scared to talk to this girl so I let Ian do all the talking. Ian asked her why she was looking at us; I tried to read her face.

Then she said "Well I was looking out the window because I normally sit there and watch people."

Ian was blushed and I felt like an asshole just sitting here looking at her. She shifted in her chair. Ian then quickly changed the subject and I have to admit Ian was very good at it. Ian and Sydney were talking and I was staring feeling like a creeper, but her green-hazel eyes, very light brown hair, and full lips were sucking me into just staring. I finally looked at Ian and joined them.

It was about 6pm when she checked her watch. Ian and I looked at each other, and then pulled out our phones. She looked up to be surprise to find the phones in front of her; Ian asked if she would give us her number. She then picked up Ian's phone and started to type her number. She then picked up my phone and looked at me and back at Ian, and then asked the question every one asks "Are you to really Smosh from YouTube?"

I then realized my phone background was Smosh. Ian looked at me then back at her and said "Yes were Smosh from you-to the-tube!"

She looked at us and started to laugh and she said "I have been trying to put my finger on who you two were since I walked in here!" Ian asked if she watched the channel and she said no but her little brother does and was a huge fan. I was kind of happy she didn't watch us cause normal once they figure it's us they freak out then try to hook up with one of us.

She then handed us her phone and said "Come on you got mine and now I am pretty sure this is when I get both of yours."

Ian typed in his number then smiled and handed it to me. I pick it out of Ian's hand then it started vibrate in my hand and the name on the screen was STALKER EX DON'T ANSWER… I looked at her and give her the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Words can suck it because I believe in action

_**Sydney's POV**_

Ian and Anthony were Smosh; I couldn't believe I didn't realize it was them I mean I watched a bit when my brother showed them to me. I thought it was unfair they didn't ask me if I wanted their numbers. So I decided to surprise them like they surprised me and handed them my phone saying "Come on you got mine and now I am pretty sure this is when I get both of yours." Ian took my phone blushing bad and started to add his number, he handed it to Anthony. Anthony looked at it, not touching it, he handed it to me and I saw Klaus was calling me. I then started to tear up, I have changed my number 3 times and he still gets it EVERY TIME.

Ian saw I was about to cry and asked "Are you ok?"

I shook my head saying no "I have a crazy ex and I have changed my number 3 times and he still manages to get his hands on it."

Anthony stopped looking at Ian and looked at me and asked "Where are you staying and did you give your numbers to any of your old friends from where you are from?"

I nodded "God I am staying with an old friend and she used to have a thing for Klaus and would still do anything for him … Damn it!"

_**Ian's POV **_

I looked at Anthony with question eyes saying "What if she stayed with us?"

Anthony looked at Sydney and she had put on a puppy dog face, and then batted her eyelashes. Anthony said to Sydney "You can stay with us but you have to promise us something." She looked at him saying "I would do anything." Anthony then said "You have to get a new number and not give it to anyone but your parents, Ian, and me."

I smiled saying "Sydney you also have to promise me something."

She smiled saying "What would that be Sir Ian?"

I laughed then tried to do a straight face saying "YOUR SOUL!"

Anthony, Sydney, and I all blasted out laughing, we then were rudely asked to leave the coffee shop.

_**Sydney's POV**_

They asked me to live with them if I made a few promises which I did. I had to go to Karoline's apartment to tell her I am leaving. I get to apartment and I hear talking inside and I hear Klaus then I take off running. When I get to the elevator Klaus was leaning against the doors.

His looked up at me with tears in his eyes and grabs me saying "Sydney why did you have to run? I heard you get off the elevator and coming to the door. Don't you love me anymore?"

I look in his eyes "Klaus I never loved you, you tricked me into it. I am leaving you if you like it or not Klaus there isn't anything you can do about it!" I ripped myself away of him and walked to the apartment.

I walk in the door and Klaus was sitting on the chair, looking at me and crying in his hands. My heart was telling me to go comfort him but my brain said to stay away.

He looks up "Sydney what did I do to make you hate me, I told you the truth I didn't lie."

My heart leaps "Klaus she was my friend and you turned her into a monster and the other two meant a lot to me."

Klaus slams me against a wall; his hands holding my waist and his face was about 4 cm away from mine. My heart wanted me to lean in and kiss him and hug him. My mind told me he could really hurt me so fake like he is hurting you. I scream in pain and he looked at me then let go. I still had to fake it, I grab a waist and took all the pain in me and cried.

Klaus tried to comfort me; Karoline came out of her room to see if I was okay. I looked at them crying "You both need to stay away from me because Karoline you're a back-stabbing bitch and Klaus you hurt me emotionally and physically."

I went to my room and got a lot of my things, Klaus was crying in the chair and Karoline was breaking things in her room. When I walked out the door Klaus chased after me but I told him I needed time to think about our relationship.

_**Anthony's POV**_

Ian and I were told to follow Sydney to her apartment so she could get her stuff, she said if she came out with Karoline to hide. We got there about 6:30pm and sat in the driveway and she had Karoline help her with her bags and Ian & I hide so Karoline couldn't see us. I checked the time and it was around 8pm.

We wondered why it took Sydney so long to get her stuff. Ian said it was because she had to tell Karoline and they probably have a fight then she had to pack her stuff. Ian wouldn't stop saying he was hungry which made me hungry; so now Ian and I were crabby. I sat up to see if Karoline had left but she hadn't because her and Sydney were hugging it out. I saw only the backside of Karoline; she had nice thin legs that went up to a bubble butt, she had a thin waist then Sydney and she stopped hugging I saw she had a nice chest that fit her frame, thin lips and brown eyes like mine. Karoline went back to in to the building.

Sydney did a nod and we started the car and she followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Action bits me in the ass

_**Ian's POV**_

I am STARVING… Anthony and I have been out here for like two hours and Sydney was taking her time getting her stuff it was like 8pm when she finally comes out of the building. She then took another half hour saying good bye to her friend Karoline. When she gave us the nod Anthony and I sighed in relief because like I said before him and I were STARVING!

We got to our 3 bedroom house, Anthony and I started to the door and Sydney let out a big huff, I turned around to see Sydney pulling up her suitcases. I punched Anthony when he was still walking to the door and I pointed at Sydney, then he hit me back and went to help her.

We got all her bags and hulled them inside; she followed not holding a single bag, not even her purse because we wanted her to feel like she was home here. She stopped in the doorway and looked at us and asked "Aren't you going to invite me in?" I looked at her "You live here now ... you can just walk in." She frowned saying "I like to be invited into my new homes." Anthony looked and with a nasty tone said "Sydney would you come in." Sydney looked sadly up and walked thru the doorway.

I whispered to Anthony "Do you want to show her to her room?"

He shook his head no and went to the couch. I let out a sigh and put on my best smile and showed her to her room.

_**Sydney's POV**_

Anthony and Ian were so sweet they told all my bags including my purse so I wasn't carrying anything. I paused at the doorway and waited to be invited in, after Anthony invited me into the house Ian showed me to my room.

My room was about a medium size one; all four walls were warm brown, Smosh posters on a wall, a full size bed was pushed into a corner with white sheets on it, and a computer desk full of stuff on the other side of the bedroom.

Ian looked at me with his bright blue eyes when he saw me looking at the desk and said "We actually edit in here so don't think Anthony and I are creepers when you wake up and see us sitting at the desk."

I smiled "What if you are editing at night and I want to sleep?"

Ian blushed "You are more than welcome to go sleep in my bed when I am editing and the same goes for when Anthony is editing... We will just sleep in here or wake you up and tell you to go to your own bed."

My stomach filled up with butterflies. I looked around the room and then Anthony walked into the room carrying my bags, Ian went back and got the rest. When all of my bags were in the room Ian and Anthony were just standing there, I went up to Ian and gave him a HUGE hug saying "Thank you for everything!" in his ear I felt him get warm in the face. I gave Anthony a small huge saying "I am truly grateful of what you are doing for me" he got warm too and pulled me in for a bigger huge then I got warm and fuzzy inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Words make more sense

_**Anthony's POV**_

When Sydney was done saying thank you she went to bed. Ian and I went to the kitchen and tore though the fridge and freezer; Ian found a gallon of ice cream and I found some left over pizza. When we were done we sat at the table looked at each other and laughed because of all the food wrappers and boxes piled up.

Sydney walked in and got a bottle of water; Ian laughed nervously now and I just stop laughing and was in shock. She was in a bigger shirt and a piece was a tucked into blue boy short underwear.

She smiled "What were you two laughing at, you woke me up."

Ian stopped laughing asking if she was cold, she looked at him confused and shook her head no. I was checking her out, she saw me looking at her and she looked down.

_**Sydney's POV**_

I saw Anthony looking at me so I looked and saw I didn't have my shorts on. I put down my water bottle and ran to my room embarrassed that I kicked off my shorts in my sleep. I got in my room climbed into bed and looked for my black shorts and found them between the bed and wall.

I went back out to the living room and Ian looked at me saying "look who decide to put their clothes back on."

I smacked his arm "I'm so sorry I must have kicked them off and it's not funny."

Anthony came out of the bathroom and looked at me and blushed.

He was blushing because I caught him checking me out when I wasn't wearing my shorts which I blushed just thinking about it but just to make him worried so I give him a little nasty look and turned around and talk to Ian.

_**Ian's POV**_

Sydney was looking at Anthony when I was checking her out so she didn't get mad at me like she was at Anthony. He is an idiot for doing it right in front of her I just wanted to punch the kid for doing and not saying anything sweet to her or lying either one worked.

She turned around and was talking to me for a good half hour and when Anthony tried to join she did this cute angry face. She then came over sat next to me and she was really warm like she had been lying on a heater warm.

She looked me "Ian your kind of cold."

"Well you're hot."

She looked at me with a surprised face and Anthony was laughing when I realized what I said.

"No that not what I meant I meant your skin is hot not you ... I am not saying you're not hot" she cut me off by putting her hand to my mouth saying "Sh I understand I was messing with you calm down and breath Ian" she smiles gives me a small hug "Goodnight you two.. Keep it down this time some of us have to work for a living."

* * *

><p>Comment and tell me who you think sydney should be with? and why was she so warm? and who does she like!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Action makes me excited

_**Anthony's POV**_

"_Whenever we talk  
>You're a deer in the road and my lips are sealed<br>You constantly surprise me  
>But I have to move swiftly before you smash that windshield<br>I'm always the one to bring us back  
>Affectionate...<br>Souvenir from a foreign perilous municipality  
>To something less insecure and severe" <em>

_"I've been meaning to just like an itch __  
><em>_I was stoned to death __  
><em>_When I took your last breath just like a witch __  
><em>_I'm bigger than you __  
><em>_And I'm way bigger than him too __  
><em>_Get ready for the big debut_  
><em>I've been meaning to just like an itch <em>_  
><em>_I was stoned to death __  
><em>_When I took your last breath just like a witch __  
><em>_I'm bigger than you __  
><em>_And I'm way bigger than him too __  
><em>_Get ready for the big debut"_

I wake up to shut off my alarm clock then I realized it was a girl singing in a shower. She was actually really good; I didn't think girls listen to _I set my friends on fire._ I laid there listening to her and trying to remember who she was than it hits me, its Sydney. I hear the shower turn off, I get up throw on my shirt and go to get some breakfast. When I walked out of my room I ran right into Syd, we bumped head and fell to the floor.

She looked at me holding her head "Anthony *sighs* you have a hard head I just thought I would tell you."

I laughed "How do you think I live with Ian and Smosh ... I need a tough head."

She gets up and walks to her bedroom. I watched her walk and just stayed sitting on the floor and she shuts the door then I get up because I was hungry.

_**Ian's POV **_

When I wake up Anthony was watching TV. I got a bowl of cereal took a seat at the table, looking at Anthony well he was looking at me. I told a big bite and finished chewing then asked "Where's Sydney?" I checked my phone to see the time which it was 10:30am.

Anthony looked at me "I think she went to work." then added a sarcastic tone saying "or she been sitting in her room since 7:30 this morning when she got out of the shower."

"She took a shower? I normally wake up when someone's in the shower."

Anthony looked at me "You didn't hear her singing? She was really loud and if I may add she was pretty good."

I shook my head. That is weird how did Anthony heard her and I didn't. I hear Anthony walk into the bathroom and I wake up... how did I not hear her? This is going to bother me all day. I take a shower, got dressed and went to edit our video a little more. I walked into the room and I see Sydney's clothes everywhere on the floor like she couldn't find what she was looking for. I start picking up the clothes putting them on the bed when Anthony walked in giving me this shocked/weirdo face like I was doing something wrong.

"Her clothes were all over so I was just setting them on the bed for her." I explained

Anthony did a sad face "Ian you never do that for me."

I chuckled "I don't edit videos in your room now do I?"

"I think she going to think its weird you picked up her stuff don't you think?" Anthony said.

I rolled my eyes picked up her clothes put them on the bed and started to work. I have been working for like 3 hours and finally uploaded the video.

"Thanks for your help asshole" I said walking out to the living room.

"Who me?" said Sydney sitting at the couch on her laptop looking at me with a confused face.

I was shocked she was home I didn't hear her walk in the door and I didn't hear Anthony talking to anyone. I checked the time it was around 6 pm. Then I asked "Where's Anthony?"

She shrugged "I don't actually know ... when I got here, he wasn't here."

"When did you get home" I asked.

"Umm, about an hour ago I believe" she said

"Really?" Then I couldn't help but ask "Why are you so quiet? First I don't hear you in the shower and then I don't hear you come in the door!"

She just smiled and shook her head looking at me like I was kind of crazy. She opened her mouth then shut it like she was going to say something then waved at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Anthony about to jump on me.

_**Sydney's POV**_

This morning I woke up at 7, took a shower (which I love to sing in) now that I live with two boys I know that I need to get dressed in the bathroom so I did. As I was walking to my room I ran straight into Anthony which we bumped heads. I told him he had a hard head.

He laughed saying "How do you think I live with Ian and Smosh ... I need a tough head."

I didn't feel like talking because I had to go get some things and go to work. I went to my hair styled my hair and walked out the door. I went to Karoline's apartment and to talk to her and Klaus.

I sit down on the couch with Klaus on a chair and Karoline on another.

"Ok I am going to talk and if either of you cut me off I will leave and not come back or talk to either of you do you understand?"

They nodded quietly saying "yes."

"Now Klaus you have no idea how much I love you…" he looked up with hope in his eyes which made me want to cry "but you have done things to me that you will never be able to fix. You also don't know how much I loved both of them, but you let jealously get the best of you. Klaus I don't understand why you did it because I was with you. YOU Klaus not them." He looked at me mad and with tears forming. "Then what you did it her was terrible she was my best friend and you thought she was taking me away from you... Klaus we grew up together me and her." Now tears were rolling down his and my face. "You turned her into a monster which is why I can not be with you Klaus I am sorry but face it you did this to yourself!"

He got up and left the apartment and I was now fully on crying and Karoline let me cry on her shoulder then when I calmed down I said

"Now Karoline….."

* * *

><p>What is she going to say to karoline?... and where is Klaus going and what is he going to do? Why didnt Ian hear her ? is she that quiet? and the big question Where was Anthony? guess and comment! or private message me and tell me what you think should happen !<p>

~ Paige


	7. Chapter 7

All I need

_**Sydney's POV**_

"Now Karoline….." I started when she cut me off saying

"Sydney I just watched you make Klaus cry and he never does. I love you and you are my BEST FRIEND and I know what you're going to say. I swear on my life" she pauses sighing holding back tears. "I didn't do anything to you to make you mad at me."

I looked at her shocked she was the one that cut me off. "Now Karoline I love you so much and you are one of my best friends too but I can't be friends with you when you have feeling for my ex-boyfriend and do anything for him."

She looks up "I like Klaus that's true but I swear I didn't do anything you make him find you , Monday when you went to check out where your new job was located I stayed here in bed and then I hear the buzzer just think you forgot your key but then there was Klaus standing at my door."

"Then how did he find me?"

"Well it really wasn't that hard." Said a sexy British voice. I turned to see Klaus stand there with… …

_**Klaus's POV**_

"Sydney there is so much you do not know my princess I didn't compel you to fall in love with me you did that all by yourself my love." I said throwing the bodies on the floor.

She looked up at me with shocked eyes "Klaus what have you done, they did nothing to you." She said holding back tears

"My sweet they were pulling you away from me I had to do it … I can not lose you."

"KLAUS YOU JUST LOST ME ... DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" she was now screaming and crying going by the bodies on the floor.

"My love they are vampires they will awaken … …" I started but then getting cut off by Karoline.

"Klaus did you have them with you this whole time? … And Sydney, Klaus has probably been starving them so they're going to be hungry when they wake up.

"I do not care" holding the bodies close to her in her arms.

I then started to reach down to pick up a body because I can't let her love them. As soon as I touch one Karoline grabbed me and throws me into the stone wall stepping on my chest and in my face.

"Klaus you will not touch them … just let her be happy!" she said. I looked at the bodies and Sydney and saw one opened his eyes. Sydney was lying on his chest crying well he was running his fingers though his hair weakly.

I realized it was a mistake to bring them back to her. She loved them, and she wasn't with me or in love with me so now they could have her. I don't want Sydney to leave me for them before so I hunted them down, locked them up and then moved them around with me. I haven't fed them since I got them so they must be starving so I have to get Sydney away from them.

Sydney was now crying on the others chest because he has woken as well. I grabbed Karoline's foot off my chest and knocked her over, went to grab Sydney but then I saw her looking at me like I was the bad guy for trying to save her. I looked back at Karoline she looked at me and then a huge smile went across her face. She got up and went to her room. I now look back at Sydney to see her sitting by herself wipping off her tears.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

_**Sydney's POV**_

When I got home I took a seat on the couch and pulled out my laptop to look like I was working but I couldn't help but think THEY ARE BACK! Oh my, I can't believe Klaus didn't kill them and I have been thinking they were dead. Karoline helped me save them tonight and I am forever greatful. I don't know where they went but I'm hoping they dont go back to the apartment.

I was so happy just thinking of them.

Then I hear "Thanks for your help asshole" coming from Ian who was walking out into the living room.

"Who me?" I asked.

Then he asked me where Anthony was, I said I didn't know because he wasn't here when I got home. He asked me why I was so quiet … I was going to tell him why but then I saw anthony with his finger up by his mouth telling me silenty to be quiet but it was to late I made a small wave so he jumped into action.

Ian screamed /laughed when Anthony jumped on him .. I couldnt help but laugh as well.

They then both walked over a took a seat next to me , Anthony and Ian rubbing their heads cause I guess they hit eachother. Ian Then asked me again why I was so quiet but before I could answer there was a knock on the door.

I gave my laptop to Anthony and got up to get the door...I open the door then see two amazing smile and hear

"Are you going to invite us in?"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think ... and who are our two mystery man ( I know hahahha and you dont!) but well Sydney invite them in ... would they hurt Smosh?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The four men

_**Sydney's POV**_

"Are you going to invite us in?" they asked

"Damon… Stefan... What are you doing here?" I asked then I hear Anthony "Who is it?" then he walks in.

I look at him and he is frowning mixed with a disappointed face which made me kind of sad. He stopped looking at Damon and Stefan to look at me asking "Who are they Sydney?"

Damon give him a dazzling smile then cut it off right away saying "Well you can invite us in and we will…"

"Actually Anthony … Damon and Stefan are old friends of mine." I said cutting Damon off.

"Are you going to invited them in? … We were about to order a pizza." Anthony said

"Actually Damon and Stefan are taking me out to dinner… so we can catch up." I said

"Oh" Anthony said with a sad tone in his voice which made me want to go hug him.

"Damon ... Stefan can you go wait in the car please I will be right out." I said looking at Damon who was looking really angry.

They both started for the car. I shut the door behind me and walked into the living room and Anthony was ordering pizza and Ian was playing on my laptop. I walked up to Ian and grabbed my laptop smiling at him and looking into his beautiful blue eyes which then he smiled and laughed nervously and he exited out of what he was on. I hear Anthony wrapping up the phone call for their food.

"Anthony ..." I started but then he cut me off with a cold tone in his voice "Aren't your old friends waiting for you?" He looked at me with a cold stare and then turn and starting walking to his room. So I went outside to the car regarding not talking to Anthony like I wanted to.

_**Anthony's POV **_

We were all having fun but then there was a knock at the door and Sydney went to get it. When she didn't call one of our names I went to see who it was and her "old friends" came to see her. They kept bring up inviting them in to the house... Why is it so hard to walk in to a house for some people? When Sydney said she was going out to dinner with them I was kind of upset because I thought we were all having fun why would she make plans. I went to order pizza and I saw her go up to Ian to get her laptop smiling at him which I assumed made him kind of nervous. I finished ordering the pizza hung up the phone and saw her coming to me ready to say some thing.

"Anthony ..." she started but I didn't want to hear it so I cut her off to tell her to run to her friends. She looked disappointed but I was angry so she turned around and went to … ummm oh yea... Damon and Stefan.

Ian and I went to pick up the pizza but Ian went to film an extra lunchtime with Smosh just incase we don't feel like making one later. We were just being goofy and filming but when we got home we saw someone standing at our door.

"Hey Anthony ten bucks it's a friend of Sydney's… probably Karoline or her ex Klaus." Ian said.

"Ian why in the hell would it be her ex …she's hiding from him here... why would she give him our address? Plus it's a girl's body not guys." I answered

"So 10 bucks?" he smiled

"Shut up" I laughed playfully hitting him on the arm

We got out of the car, Ian was bringing in the pizza, and I was going to unlock the door. When we walked up to the door the figure turned around.

"Anthony Padilla..." She said jumping into my arms.

I unhook her from me to see it was my old friend from high school Paige Gateway. I was shocked to see it was her because in high school she was chubby, had glasses, and wasn't that well dressed. I was friends with her because she had good grades and I always was picked to be her partner so we hung out a few times working on projects then a rumor started and she stopped talking to me because she was embarrassed. She ended up moving our senior year.

"Paige?" I said surprised.

"Yep … I have been trying to hunt you down but then I ran into Ian and he said he lived with you so I should stop by soooo then I did ... Are you surprised?" she said.

I looked at Ian and he laughed saying "I guess you should have agreed on the bet bitch"

I unlocked the door and Ian walked in then so did Paige...

* * *

><p>Who is Paige ? and do you like that I added DAmon and Stefan...and Who should Sydney should be with a smosh boy or a vampire (Klaus , Damon or Stefan?)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth?

_**Sydney's POV**_

"Why the hell would you come to that house? Klaus is looking for me and if he finds me there he will kill those boys do you not understand?" I yelled at Damon in the car and Stefan sat in back quietly.

"Well where in hell were we supposed to go...? We can't really go back to Karoline's apartment." Damon snapped back at me.

"Those two men back there are helping me out and if Klaus finds them and kills them Damon I will kill you and Stefan myself" I said in a serious tone glaring at Damon.

"I would like to see you try my love" said Damon smirking

"Oh and Damon if you ever come to that house again I will hand you over to Klaus myself." I said and think to myself I could never do that because I love you both to much.

We pulled into a Taco bell because I was hungry. I ordered and we waited quietly then I looked at Stefan and he looked like he was starving, I realized he was looking at my neck.

"Damon ..." I said slowly "What's wrong with Stefan?"

Damon looked at his brother then looked at me "Sorry …"

_**Anthony's POV**_

We walked into the house then we all seat at the small dinner table Ian and I had. I got some plates and Paige looked at me kind of shocked, well I sat a plate in front of her.

"What are you doing Anthony I came here to talk to you not to eat your food… I feel rude it is your guy's pizza." Paige said.

"Its no problem you looked a little hungry so I order you to eat with Ian and I" I said joking around.

She was about to be sassy when Ian cut her off "Sorry but you two are going to have to argue later … Paige do you think you could remain quiet if me and Anthony finish a video?"

"I would love to watch you guys but I think I'm going to play Xbox!" she got up laughing running to our game system, Ian and I chucked and started up the video camera. We finish about a half hour later and I looked at Paige and she was playing Call of Duty quietly and looked like she was about to fall asleep. I got and said I will be right back running into my room to look at my yearbook. I open up to the student section and looked for Gateway. I looked at the picture and I could not believe that it was Paige sitting in my living room right now. In her picture she had taken off her thick purple glasses to show off her thickened eyeliner with her dark blue irises, she had puffy cheeks with really pink blush on, she had her curly/frizzy dirty blond in a high ponytail, and an oversized sweater on. The girl playing my Xbox has no glasses still had beautiful dark blue eyes, she lost her fat , she had darker hair that she straighten, and she wore clothes that were fitting her form.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see Ian , then I sighed with relief knowing it was not Paige. Ian looked over my shoulder to see the yearbook and saw Paige's picture and laughed.

"Dude, what are you doing she's sitting right on the couch and your in your room looking in a old yearbook at a picture." Ian said laughing

"What if she not like she was in school... Plus I don't even know what to say to her... It was just easy to talk to this girl instead of the one out on the couch." I explained

Ian grabbed the yearbook and ran out of the room then I had no choice but to stop him from embarrassing me. When I got out to the living room Ian was on the floor laughing and I looked at Paige and she was passed out of the couch. I then saw what he was laughing at Paige was having her player run in a circle. I then started to laugh with Ian, I was laughing really hard I could not breathe.

Paige seat up quickly with huge shocked eyes and rose red cheeks "It is not funny ... you guys were taking to long and I was tired so I closed my eyes… and I do not appetite waking up being laughed at!" She looked at what was on the floor then looked at Ian and I then asked "Why do you guys have out the old yearbook?"

_**Paige's POV**_

I walked to the California home of Anthony Padilla, I had no idea how he would react to seeing me. I ran up to the door ringing the bell and stood there waiting for someone to answer, after like a couple minutes I realized they probably were not even home then a car pulled into the driveway .. I was scared to see him so I just stayed facing the door until they were behind me.

My emotions got the best of me and I turned around jumping into to Anthonys arm's saying his name. He pulled away from me looking like he didnt know me so I did a face that I only did when I was working next to Anthony when we were parthers in class. He asked me if it was me and then I said yes and told him I was looking for him and that Ian told me.

Ian laughed and told Anthony he should have tooken the bet... I was confused but I didnt want to ask. Anthony unlocked the door and we walked in side, I looked around the place and saw they had a Xbox and oh boy I love video games I have not played much lately. Anthony sat a plate in front of me and I denied the food but he said he ordered me to eat. I hate when people boss me around so I was about to bitch him out but thank god Ian cut me off.

"Sorry but you two are going to have to argue later … Paige do you think you could remain quiet if me and Anthony finish a video?" Ian asked

This was the perfect setting so I could go play the video game system so I said "I would love to watch you guys but I think I'm going to play Xbox!"

When they were recording I could not help but look at them once in a while. Anthony has gotten so much hotter since school, he also kind of mature in some amounts and Ian was Ian he was so cute, adorable, funny , and lovable all the the same time. I was playing call of duty and was getting kind of sleep.

I keep thinking to myself .._Do not fell asleep.. do not even close your eyes._ but then I blinked and they didnt want to open again. The last thing I heard was Anthony saying he would be right back.

*Dream*

_I walk into the history room and saw Anthony with Ian and others. I have had Anthony in all my classes so far.. may be it was a sign saying to talk to him but me being me I would stay to myself. The teacher said we were getting parther and I saw Ian and Anthony look at eachother saying with their eyes "your my parther." The teacher then said I choose them for you so you do not fight over eachother but then everyone started to whine and the teacher told them to hush up. _

_We all had to stand up well he called off parthers so he could seat us at the tables. I stood away from everyone then I heard "Anthony Padilla and Paige Gateway." I was shocked because I have never talk to the child before and now he was my lab parther for the whole year.. may be we will become friends. Then I was sad thinking I didnt have friends at school because of my thick glass,messy hair,thick body ,and oversized everything. Anthony sat down next to me then put out his hand saying "Hi I'm Anthony and you are who?" I put my hand out to shakes his"The name is Paige" I smiled and made this werid nervous face and Anthony laughed and said it was cute then I blushed. Then the whole class started ohhhing and I blushed hard then Laughter filled the room-_

_*_Dream ends*

I wake up to hear Ian and Anthony laughing I sit up and saw them on the floor. I of coursed blushed with embarrassment then stated "It is not funny ... you guys were taking to long and I was tired so I closed my eyes… and I do not appetite waking up being laughed at!" They were now giggling then I looked at the book on the floor to see the yearbook then I could not help but think they were laughing at my old picture so I asked "Why do you guys have out the old yearbook?"


	10. Chapter 10

Help I need somebody

_**Damon's POV**_

Stefan and I walked up to the house Sydney walked into earlier. We needed to protect her from Klaus;we know he is not going to stop until he gets Sydney back into his arms. Klaus was probably looking for Stefan and I right now because we escaped from Karoline's apartment. Sydney helped us and for that I couldn't help but be thankful... It's like after Klaus killed elena..

*_Flashback_*

_I walked in to the local bar in this small-town in Wisconsin. I looked around to see who could be my "snack" I see a blond sitting alone at the bar talking to the bartender about her day other then her and the bartender the bar was empty. I walk up to her and she smiles at me asking "Why who are you?" I could tell she was drunk already she was a light weight , she started to tell me about her probems I didnt care about. I compeled her to shut up and come home with me, we started out to my car , my fangs started to ache with hunger. We pulled up to my apartment , we went into my apartment and as soon as I shut the door I used my vampire speed and bit into her neck then she sweet blood poured into my throat. I drained her. _

_I got rid of her body then went back to the bar , there was a new bartender and the bar seemed full now. I looked around to see who I could talk to now and I saw this girl with green-blue eyes, light brown hair that want to her mid-back that also was curled, she had on a leather jacket that covered a white tanktop with tight black skinny jeans and black 8" high heels. She smile when she caught me looking at her. My fangs started to ache again she I decided to go see her. _

_"Why hello I'm Damon Salvatore and may I ask who you are?" I said holding out my hand for her _

_"Not a smart move Salvatore" She stated "but the name is Sydney" then smiled and giggled_

_"May I ask why its not a smart move.. your beautiful..." I stepped closer to her "and I like beautiful women." I smiled my brightest that would have shocked other girls. She looked at my smile and laughed then stated "Damon you have some of your "lunch" smeared on your teeth. My smiled dropped , lick my teeth_

_She looked at the door then back at me looking freaked out "Damon .." she stated in a whisper only I could hear "you need to leave ASAP or he will come over here and kill you I'll come back tomorrow when I can ... DO NOT follow me!" she walked away fast and then turned back to the bar asked for a shot. I took my shot then turned around and a man was standing in front of me now._

_"She sure is beautiful isnt she Salvatore?" the man asked _

_"I dont know who your talking about... Klaus" I stated _

_"Oh please excuse my poor manners that girl you were just talking to .. Sydney." Klaus said_

_"ahh I see your still scaring girls at your age." I said smirking _

_"Watch it Damon .. you wouldnt want to end up like elena would you." he said watching me get angry _

_"Klaus didnt you get what you need from Elena .. Shes dead now.." I looked down remembering " ... and Stefan is no where to be found .. why come to wisconsin to hurt a pretty girl..." I started but he cut me off "All of us have a Elena Damon... and Sydney is mine" he said in my face "now stay away Salvatore."_

_"You know what I like Klaus ..." he looked at me ".. Revenge" I stated. He grabbed me and at vampire speed he throw me out side and started to try to kill me I fought back and was about to give up when I heard "KLAUS!..." he stopped and looked up at Sydney._

_"Klaus you promised .. Damon and I were just talking .. I walked away Klaus... can we leave please." she said with pleading eyes._

_He leaned on me and got in my face stating it wasnt over and that I was lucky she was here to save my ass. *Flashback end*_

I was lucky she saved me but I realized she was Klaus weakness just like Elena was Stefan and mine. I had to gotten closer to her, the closer I got the more I realized I started to fell in love with her. She helped me track down Stefan and helped me save him from himself. Then Klaus found Stefan and I and staved us and kepted us locked up before he give us back to Sydney.

The door then opened and Sydney was standing there shocked to see us which turned into mad to see us.

"Damon… Stefan... What are you doing here?" she asked then I heard a "Who is it?" then he walked in.

I look at him and he was a human she was staying with.. I looked at her look at him and she looked sad when he looked disappointed. He asked "Who are they Sydney?

I give him a dazzling smile then cut it off right away saying "Well you can invite us in and we will…"

"Actually Anthony … Damon and Stefan are old friends of mine." sydney said cutting me off.

"Are you going to invited them in? … We were about to order a pizza." the human Anthony said

"Actually Damon and Stefan are taking me out to dinner… so we can catch up." she said

"Oh" Anthony said

"Damon ... Stefan can you go wait in the car please I will be right out." she said looking at me which I was upset she did not invite us in. Stefan and I both started for the car. She got into the car looking kind of upset but i did not ask. I sat up front Stefan got into the back, she was hungry so she want to get food.

"Why the hell would you come to that house? Klaus is looking for me and if he finds me there he will kill those boys do you not understand?" she yelled at Stefan and I

"Well where in hell were we supposed to go...? We can't really go back to Karoline's apartment." I snapped back

"Those two men back there are helping me out and if Klaus finds them and kills them Damon I will kill you and Stefan myself" she said in a serious tone glaring at me like she was trying to scare me.

"I would like to see you try my love" said I smirking knowing she wouldnt

"Oh and Damon if you ever come to that house again I will hand you over to Klaus myself." she said

We pulled into a Taco bell, she ordered and we waited quietly then she looked at Stefan in the back.

"Damon ..." she said in a hushed tone "What's wrong with Stefan?"

I looked at my brother then looked at her saying "Sorry …but there is no forest full of his animal friends here in Califorina."

"Well can you ask him to stop looking at me like I am his next meal" she snapped

Stefan then looked away from her saying " I'm sorry I need to get out of here.. before I hurt someone" before I could protest he ran away.

I looked back at her then smiled she hit me "Damon you need to go after him he is not in control!"

"I know I know" I got out of the car and leaned in and kissed her cheeck which then I felt her cheecks get warm under my lips. I looked at her before I shut the door and went after my brother.

_**Anthony's POV**_

"What yearbook?" I said as I grabbed it and tried to hide it behind my back

She smirked at me "Anthony I saw that!.."

"I dont know what your talking about Gateway!" I said laughing

She then jump off the couch on to Ian and I , We were all now were trying get the book. I got book but then I felt Paige climbing on my back, I throw the book at Ian "RUNNNN IAN RUNN!" Ian took off running right into his room. I laughed and then turned surpising Paige, I was laying on top off her now looking at her. She was all red from our little fight , her hair was all messed up , and she was looking back at me with her dark blue eyes laughing. My hand then moved the hair out of her face leaning in all little , she stopped laughing and looked at me confused then she smiled and hit me in the gut. She pushed me off of her and took off to Ian's room then started to bang on the door.

I laid on the floor thinking was I really about to lean in and kiss her.. I never thought of her that way in high school.. she was like a little geeky sister that I never had but now she did not look like that anymore. I heard Ian scream which meant Paige got into his room, I got up fast running to help Ian out. When I got in there I saw Ian laying on his stomach holding the book on his bed, Paige was on Ian's back trying to get him to move so she could grab the book, I even saw her trying to tickle him. I run and jump on the bed which made Paige go flying in the air, and made Ian flip over on to his back. Paige landed on top and across Ian and I.. She grabbed the book Ian had and climbed off then running yelling "I WIN!" then we heard a bang and bodies hitting the floor with a grunts.

Ian and I got up really fast to see if she was ok. We walk out to see Paige and Sydney getting up glaring at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Sydney said in a angry tone

"Well I'm Paige Gateway" Paige said sticking out her hand smirking

Sydney looked at Ian and I "Who is she and why is she here?"

I was about to say something when Paige stepped in front of her "Mmmyy nnaammmee iisss Paaiiggge Ggaattteewaayy." she said slowly Ian and I tried not to laugh "I can understand you" Sydney said in a bitchy tone ... "ok now that we got my name out of the way I am here because I'm old friend from high school and may I ask why your here." said Paige.

"Well I live here now." Sydney said

Paige looked at her and laughed "Well I am truely sorry I ran into you I was running away from those to because they had my book."

"HEY it's my book .. I payed for it" I protested

Sydney and Paige both rolled their eyes and started to walk to the couch. Paige stopped then turned around looking at me "I better get going it is late and I have to go ice my forehead now"

"You can always come back tomorrow Paige.. we really didnt get a chance to catch up " I said smiling and hoping she would.

"ok.. maybe tomorrow night depends on if I want to get in to a fight again with you two." she said laughing pointing at Ian and I

Paige lefted after she hugged Ian and I and without even saying another word to Sydney

* * *

><p>Do you think Sydney likes Damon or is she playing him for something.. Is Anthony's and Paige's history going to get the best of them and do you think they will ever be more then friends?...<p>

Then I wanted to explain Damon's flashback... Damon met sydney at a bar in wisconsin and he was drawn to her. She knew he was a vampire and she was not scared. Klaus killed Elena which made Stefan run off so Damon could not find him. Damon wants revenge on Klaus which he then found out his weakness was Sydney.


	11. Chapter 11

Cold as ice

_**Sydney's POV**_

I really hope damon and stefan are okay. I wonder why stefan was freaking out. He was taking little blood from Elena before... im not going to think about it.. oh no tears.

After I was done crying and Eating I decided to go back to the house. I pull up and see all the lights are on then I wondered why they just watch tv. I walk up to the door to hear screaming and laughing , I walk in and hear "I WINN! then I was hit

I heard Ian and Anthony stop laughing and running into the livingroom. I started to get up and I realized the girl was looking at me so two can play at that game we both were glaring at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" I said and I realized it came out kind of bitchy

"Well I'm Paige Gateway" the girl said sticking out her hand smirking

I looked at Ian and Anthony for a answer "Who is she and why is she here?"

Anthony was about to say something when Paige stepped in front of her "Mmmyy nnaammmee iisss Paaiiggge Ggaattteewaayy." she said slowly

"I can understand you" I said in a bitcher tone

"Okay now that we got my name out of the way I am here because I'm old friend from high school and may I ask why your here." This girl said

"Well I live here now." I said about to say something else when She started to laugh

"Well I am truely sorry I ran into you I was running away from those to because they had my book." Paige said and I was happy she just aplozed

"HEY it's my book .. I payed for it" Anthony protested

PAige and I both rolled their eyes and started to walk to the couch. Paige stopped then turned around to looking at the boys "I better get going it is late and I have to go ice my forehead now" and I couldnt help but smile realizing my head was pounding

"You can always come back tomorrow Paige.. we really didnt get a chance to catch up " Anthony said smiling and you could hear the hope in his voice

"ok.. maybe tomorrow night depends on if I want to get in to a fight again with you two." she said laughing pointing at the boys

Paige lefted after she hugged Ian and Anthony and without even saying another word to me which made me kind of mad cause she seemed cool and friendly and god only knows I need friends right now.

None of us really talk after she lefted. I am pretty sure Anthony was still upset about Damon and Stefan showing up at the house and I dont know what Ian was doing because he just walked into the computer room/ my bedroom then shut the door. I was just sitting on the couch considing going to lay down in Ian's bed when Anthony came in the livingroom carrying... an ice pack.

"Listen I didnt mean to be a jerk earlier I was just angry cause me and Ian dont really know you yet and we would like to." He stated handing me the icepack

"Anthony I am soooooooooo sorry .. I didnt know they were going to stop by tonight and I really want you guys to get to know me and me to get to know you." I said looking into his warm brown eyes.

Anthony looked back then smiled " I going to bed... now stay quiet some of us to to work for a living" Then I realized he was making fun of me for what I said last night.

I laughed "Goodnight... I hope the bed bugs bite!" He then overdramically grasped and stormed to his room.

I got up and went into Ians room. He had a very comforable looking bed I could not help my self I jumped in and wrapped my self in the blankets realizing Ian smelt really good... my eyes are getting heavy and I was asleep

_*Sydney's dream/flashback*_

_8pm:_

_"Elena are you here" I called into the dark boarding house there was no repley so I walked in "Damon?...Stefan?" I called just to see. _

_I heard a floor board squeak behind me I turn to see Damon. He does his usual smirk that looked kind of off but I still couldnt help but smile at then I remember why I came here._

_"Damon.. Where is elena I cant find her ... Did Klaus come.." Tears started to form when Damon looked down at me sadly ".. Damon?" Tears are now running down my face. His hand comes up and wipes them away then pulls me into a hug .. I start to stain his shirt with tears .. How could she have left with him she didnt even say goodbye... and what about Jer?_

_I realized damon looked like he wasnt doing anything to save her then I got angry and pushed him away and off of me. _

_"DAMON WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING HERE NOT HELPING HER?" I yelled when I saw he had tears running down his face. _

_"I cant't do anything to help her Sydney..." he said calmy wiping tears away off his own face _

_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DAMON YOUR A FUCKING VAMPIRE YOU COULD HELP IN SOMEWAY!" I stated yelling again_

_"I CANT FUCKING DO ANYTHING CAUSE COULD KILL ME IN A HEARTBEAT IF HE WANTED TO AND 2.I WAS BIT BY LOCKWOOD SOOO I AM DYING TOO!" Damon yelled back at me._

_I looked at him and tears started to roll harder "Damon you cant die on me toooo please dont" I said crying well he pulled me into a hug letting me stain his shirt again but this time I could feel him crying with me _

_... 3am.._

_I wake up to see damon and I fell asleep crying in eachothers arms. I hear the door slam and stefan walked in face complety in vampire killing mode but then he saw me and I got out of damons arm and ran into stefans then we cried together even more. In mid cry I told stefan Damon was drying to. He (at least tried to) stopped and looked at me then at Damon who was just sitting there watching. Stefan ran out the door and that was the last I saw of him that night._

_then I called Klaus_

_*dream/flashback ends*_

I feel somebody lay down next to me and I sit up to see Ian looking up at me with huge blue eyes.

"Ummm.. You looked really comforable and I didnt want to wake you up.." he said smiling small probably blushing

I layed back down facing him then stated "my bed isnt as comforable.. so your going to have to put up with me tonight.. and why didnt you just stay in there?"

"Well you have a shit ton of stuff on your bed and I didnt want to be rude" he said in the dark

"oh.. I forgot.. I just thought you wanted to cuddle with me" I said picking on him

he was quiet for a mintute then chuckled "Yea you got me .. I want you"

I laugh then said "Go ahead Im a teddy bear .. so if you wake up and im cuddling with you or a pillow dont get to freaked out"

"Goodnight Sydney" Ian said

"Goodnight Ian."

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think about<p>

1. Sydney and Paige's relationship

2. Sydney and Damon's relationship

3. Sydney and Ian's relationship

and 4. Sydney and Anthony's relationship

then tell me what you think about elena and tell me if I am not good at this cause I will end your suffering and stop!


	12. Chapter 12

More bitter than December

**_Ian's__POV _**

*_before Paige came to see Anthony/ and before Sydney was living with them*_

I walk into the gas station to pee and get some food. I came out of the bathroom walked in to the drink aisle thinking about getting some tea.. than I see a girl in black sparkling flat, a pair of red skinny jeans, a white tank top covered by a black v cut shirt, with her hair pulled back into a high pony tail standing by the door of the tea. She looked really familiar but I could not put my finger on it.

I walked up to the girl "Excuse me but I going to grab a tea quick"

"Sure I dont mind... Wait do I know you?" she asked

"Well my name is Ian Hecox maybe you know me from smosh from youtube." I explained

"OH MY GOD IANNN" she yelled pulling me into a hug

oh I didnt know her or I dont remember her this is bad!... "Umm..Hey" I said patting on her back lightly

"Oh Ian I didnt mean to .. umm surpise you or anything.. you probably dont regonize me.. Paige Gateway" She said shyly well playing with her ponytail

"Paige...Paige... OHH you were Anthony little girlfriend in high school junior year right?" I said knowing she wasnt but I wanted to see her reaction.

"Umm no I was his partner in like every class.. Im surpised you remember me .. you didnt really like me because of the whole project thing." she said with a small side smile

"Oh that was highschool bullshit no need to bring it up.. but you changed.. a lot from high school" I stated

She looked at me with a big smile "Thanks.." then her smile became small again "..So how is Anthony?"

"Well him and I are still friends so I kind of stuck with him... we live together you could stop by sometime if you wanted to catch up or something." I said

"OH.. I wouldnt want to be rude and just come to your house like that"

"It's okay I give you promission!" I said laughing "so do you want to give me your number so I can text you the address?"

"Umm..Okay..555-6789" She said than she grabbed a sweet tea "I got to go Ian see you later!" and give me another hug but this time is was smaller.

I headed home.

_*Present when Paige showed up which was a week after Ian texted her the address/and now Sydney was living with the boys*_

Paige was standing at our door when we got back from getting the pizza. I knew it was her because she had on the same sparkly flats when I saw her at the gas station. I think I could get a easy 10 bucks out of Anthony by making a bet.

"Hey Anthony ten bucks it's a friend of Sydney's… probably Karoline or her ex Klaus." I said.

"Ian why in the hell would it be her ex …she's hiding from him here... why would she give him our address? Plus it's a girl's body not guys." he answered

"So 10 bucks?" I smiled then I realized I was glad he didnt take the bet because then I would have losed 10 bucks.

"Shut up" he laughed hitting my arm ...

We got out of the car, I grabbed the pizza, and Anthony was going to unlock the door. When we walked up to the door Paige turned around.

"Anthony Padilla..." She said jumping into his arms. Which I couldnt help but laugh at Anthony's face when he looked at me.

"Paige?" he ask surprised when he saw her face.

"Yep … I have been trying to hunt you down .." she lied "but then I ran into Ian and he said he lived with you so I should stop by soooo then I did ... Are you surprised?" she said.

He looked at me like WTF and I laughed saying "I guess you should have agreed on the bet bitch"

Anthony unlocked the door and I walked in with the pizza and Paige followed me in. We all took a seat at the table and Anthony got plates for all of us.

"What are you doing Anthony I came here to talk to you not to eat your food… I feel rude it is your guy's pizza." Paige said.

I could not help but notice Paiges face looked upset so I cut her off saying"Sorry but you two are going to have to argue later … Paige do you think you could remain quiet if me and Anthony finish a video?"

"I would love to watch you guys but I think I'm going to play Xbox!" she got up laughing running to our game system, we looked at eachother and chucked and started up the video camera. We finish about a half hour later and we looked at Paige and she was playing Call of Duty quietly and looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Anthony ran into his room and I cleaned up the plates and boxes. I walked into Anthony room to see Anthony sitting on the floor looking in our junior yearbook at Paige when she wasnt that pretty but she had a beautiful personality and that why I didnt like her hanging out with Anthony because 1. Anthony could start to like her when I had feelings for her even though I never showed them and 2. Anthony could make her his new best friend because he was hanging out with her alot more than me.

I cleared my throat so Anthony knew I was there. He turned around to see me standing there , then he sighed with relief knowing it was not Paige. I looked at the yearbook and laughed

"Dude, what are you doing she's sitting right on the couch and your in your room looking in a old yearbook at a picture." I said still laughing

"What if she not like she was in school... Plus I don't even know what to say to her... It was just easy to talk to this girl instead of the one out on the couch." he said sounding worried which I think she was still the same.

I grabbed the yearbook and ran out of the room I heard Anthony chasing me. When I got out to the living room I looked at Paige and she was passed out of the couch. I then saw Paige was having her player run in a circle. Anthony got out in the livingroom and saw what I was laughing at and he blasted out laughing with me.

Paige seat up quickly with huge shocked eyes and rose red cheeks "It is not funny ... you guys were taking to long and I was tired so I closed my eyes… and I do not appetite waking up being laughed at!" She looked at what was on the floor then looked at Anthony and I then asked "Why do you guys have out the old yearbook?"

"What yearbook?" Anthony asked as he grabbed it and tried to hide it behind his back

She smirked at him "Anthony I saw that!.."

"I dont know what your talking about Gateway!" he said laughing

She then jump off the couch on to us , We were all now were trying get the book. Anthony got book but then Paige climbed to his back.

Anthony throw the book at me "RUNNNN IAN RUNN!" I took off running right into my room. I laughed looking for a place to hide the book.. I couldnt find one and BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Ian give me the book!" she yelled though the door

"NO! ... " I screamed back and I layed face down on my bed with the book wrapped in my arms on my stomach. I hear her open the door and I screamed like a girl and she jumped on my bed trying to turn me over and she even tickled me or tried to. Then Anthony rans in and jumps on the bed making me flip over and Paige is in the air. She landed laying across Anthony and I , her head was by me and she grabbed the book and took off runnning yelling that she won. Anthony and I were laughing but stopped when we both heard thumps.

We ran into the livingroom to see Paige and Sydney getting up looking at eachother. Sydney was being bitchy and Paige was being a smart ass. I turned out of the conversions and come back when Paige said "I better get going it is late and I have to go ice my forehead now"

"You can always come back tomorrow Paige.. we really didnt get a chance to catch up " Anthony said with a huge smile

"ok.. maybe tomorrow night depends on if I want to get in to a fight again with you two." she said laughing pointing at Anthony and I

Paige lefted after she hugged Anthony and I and without even saying another word to Sydney.

After Paige left I walked into the computer room/Sydneys room and edited the lunchtime Anthony and I just did. I heard Sydney and Anthony talking but I just turned up my music a little more so I couldnt hear them. I got done editting and looked at the time which it was late! .. and I figure Sydney probably layed down in my bed since I was in here. I was just going to sleep in here I guess then I looked at the bed see it covered with clothes and shoes so I guess im going to my bed.

I walk in and see Sydney curled up in my blankets and looking so peaceful I didnt want to wake her up so I decide just to lay down next to her. l was laying down in the bed when Sydney seat up and looked at me.

"Ummm.. You looked really comforable and I didnt want to wake you up.." I said smiling

She layed back down facing me then stated "my bed isnt as comforable.. so your going to have to put up with me tonight.. and why didnt you just stay in there?"

"Well you have a shit ton of stuff on your bed and I didnt want to be rude" I said

"oh.. I forgot.. I just thought you wanted to cuddle with me" she said

which got me thinking she was a good looking girl and I wont mind cuddling with her "Yea you got me .. I want you" I said in a joking tone

She laugh then said "Go ahead Im a teddy bear .. so if you wake up and im cuddling with you or a pillow dont get to freaked out"

"Goodnight Sydney" I said pulling the blanket up to a comforable level

"Goodnight Ian" she said

**Next day**

I wake up when I felt someone move on my stomach. I look down and see Sydney cuddling into me .. she looked really cute cuddling on to me but she my new roommate and I dont want things to get werid between us. So I gently moved out of under her and got up then grabbed a new shirt and pants and started to change. I changed into my pants and when I took off my shirt I heard a gasp.. I though on my new shirt and looked at the doorway when I saw Anthony staring at me and then looking at Sydney back at me.

"Ian come and talk to me for a minute" he whispered looking at with a death glare.

I nodded and walked out into the livingroom.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me IAN!." He said/yelled when he got out to the livingroom

"Anthony it was not like that..I was editing last night and she curled into my bed .. I was going to sleeping in the editing room but her stuff was on her bed and I didnt want to move it so I just crawled into my bed and let her sleep." I said leaving out the talk me and her had.

"Ian I know you are all nice and everything but its just fucking weird to walk into your friends room and see your new girl roommate sleeping in his bed and him puting on a shirt." Anthony explained

"Trust me it wasnt like that." I said .. even though I think I am starting to like the girl.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think about Ian's POV! and why was Anthony weird out I mean he was there when Ian start something.! Does anyone want to see Paige again?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Winter Night..

_**Paige's POV**_

I walked outside and I couldnt help but think where did I know Sydney from.. I knew her thats all I know I could feel it. Then I stop thinking about her and thought of Anthony .. Was he really going to kiss me before I hit him.. Uhh its been a long night. I walk around the corner to see my car ... and a guy sitting on the curb.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask

"Umm.." He said "define ok.."

I chuckled because I always say something like that "Well that my car your sitting in front of"

"oh.." he looked at my car back at me then started to get up "Sorry I was just clearing my head and looking for someone."

"It's fine .. by the way My name is Paige" I put out my hand

He smiled and took my hand with his shaking "Mine is Damon"

"Well Damon may I ask who your looking for..?"

"My brother .. he umm ran off"

"Well I'm sorry I really do hope you find him... Do you need a ride anywhere?" I asked slowly knowing it was a risk because he was a guy dressed in all black sitting on a curb stanger

"Well ya that would be nice ... do you know where the nearest hotel/motel is? he asked

"Yep.. get on in I guess Ill take you."

Him and I got into the car at the same time, I looked at him and smiled thinking that was pretty stange. As I started the car I felt him staring at me.

"So why are you in Sacramento" I asked

"Well my brother and I came here with a old friend but he is kind of a dick and overprotective..." he laughed really low which kind of made me scared but he continued "..So we ditched him and we were hanging out with his ex."

"Where is she?"

"Well she doesnt approve of my brother and I lifestyle and doesnt want us to hang out with.. her new friends." he said

"Well you dont seem that bad" I said looking at him smiling my brightst smile before turning back to the road. I heard him chuckle and then felt like I was being stared at again. I turned on the radio to Todays Top Hits, I couldnt help but sing along. I forgot Damon was in the car until he laughed at me singing and dancing which made me jump and him laugh harder.

I turned the radio off embrassed "You could have joined me so I didnt look like a fool" I said quietly

"To late" he said laughing again

"Hey" I playfully hit his leg "your the one riding with this fool!" I point at myself and smiled at him

"And now I regret saying yes." he stated

"Well Ill remember that next time you see me and ask for a ride!" I said

"Umm.. I didnt ask.. you ask me if I need one"

"ohh.. umm .. I have rules in my car and making fun of me isnt allowed!"

He chuckled at me than I felt like I was being stared at AGAIN so I turned back on the radio.

He turned the radio off "Why are you so comforable with a stanger?" he asked

"Well I was actually really shy when I was younger.. I really dont know what happened.. but as I see it now I just get a chance to make a new friend and as did you"

"What if I dont want a new friend?" he said

"Well then that sucks cause you have one!" I said smiling at him and turned into the hotel parking lot

_**Damon's POV**_

I got a room at the hotel Paige dropped me off at and sent stefan a text telling him where I was so he could come when he has fed.

I took a seat on a bed and thought about Paige and what just happened with her.

*_Damons whole thought about meeting Paige and the car ride*_

_I need to be near Sydney to make sure she safe .. but a voice inside of me was telling me Sydney didnt want me and she was using me ... but that couldnt be true I mean she was upset when she saw what Klaus did. _

_"Hey are you okay?" I heard some girl ask_

_I look up and see a girl with black flats on , with white skinny jeans on , a black tank top covered by a red v cut shirt, and her dark hair was messed up , she had a small smile on her face, and the smile made her darker blue eyes look really big "Umm.." I said "define ok.."_

_She giggled "Well that my car your sitting in front of"_

_"oh.." I looked at the car then back at her then started to get up "Sorry I was just clearing my head and looking for someone." I lied_

_"It's fine .. by the way My name is Paige" she put out her hand_

_I smiled and took her hand feeling her warm soft skin in my hand "Mine is Damon"_

_"Well Damon may I ask who your looking for..?"_

_"My brother .. he umm ran off" I continued to lie_

_"Well I'm sorry I really do hope you find him... Do you need a ride anywhere?" she asked like she was unsure about asking_

_"Well ya that would be nice ... do you know where the nearest hotel/motel is? I asked _

_"Yep.. get on in I guess Ill take you." she said smiling _

_We got into the car and I saw her smiling and I looked at her , I kind of was studying her because a normal human wouldnt ask someone like me a ride_

_"So why are you in Sacramento" she asked_

_"Well my brother and I came here with a old friend but he is kind of a dick and overprotective..." I laughed thinking about Klaus freaking out looking for us "..So we ditched him and we were hanging out with his ex."_

_"Where is she?" she said_

_"Well she doesnt approve of my brother and I lifestyle and doesnt want us to hang out with.. her new friends." I said thinking about Sydney _

_"Well you dont seem that bad" she said looking at me smiling a bright smile which showed off how pretty her eyes were before turning back to the road. I chuckled at myself and what I was thinking and then felt like I stared at her again. She reached over and turned on the radio._

_She was kind of wiggleing her body like she was dancing and singing kind of out of tune but it was laugh so I started to laugh and she must have forgot I was in the car because she jumped when I laughed and her jumping made me laugh a little harder. I havnt laughed like that for a while._

_"You could have joined me so I didnt look like a fool" she said when she turned off the radio_

_"To late" I said remembering her singing and I started to laugh again_

_"Hey" she hit my leg "your the one riding with this fool!" she point at herself and smiled at me _

_"And now I regret saying yes." I said calmly_

_"Well Ill remember that next time you see me and ask for a ride!" she said_

_"Umm.. I didnt ask.. you ask me if I need one" I said chuckling _

_"ohh.. umm .. I have rules in my car and making fun of me isnt allowed!" she said loudly_

_I laughed at her than I went back to looking at her face so she turned back on the radio._

_I turned the radio off "Why are you so comforable with a stanger?" I asked cause normal people arent this comforable with stanger_

_"Well I was actually really shy when I was younger.. I really dont know what happened.. but as I see it now I just get a chance to make a new friend and as did you" she said kind of quiet like she was thinking of the pass at first but than she went back to a normal tone_

_"What if I dont want a new friend?" I said to see her reaction_

_"Well then that sucks cause you have one!" she said smiling at me and then I saw we were turning into a hotel parking lot_

_"Well thank you Paige.. Maybe we will meet again someday." I said before getting out of the car _

_"Damon.." she started than she smiled at me "You know you cant resisce my charm .. I mean look at me" She pointed to her face _

_I laughed and said "Bye .. Paige"_

_*End*_

Well she was really a unique kind of human. She wasnt scared of me when she met me... she was talk to me like a old friend. Paige... maybe we will see eachother again she is a human I would like to know.

I hear a knock at the door and I open it to see Stefan. "Stefan how nice of you to join me!"

"Damon I cant be in Califorina .. My diet doesnt work here" Stefan said

"Well brother I have to keep a eye out on Sydney" and maybe Paige but I dont want Stefan to know about her sooo "I mean Klaus is still on the move for her."

"Well your going to have to do it solo"

_**Sydney's POV**_

I wake up when I felt someone move from under me. I dont want to open my eyes so I keep them shut. I hear shuffling and drawers opening I peek to see Ian sliding off his pant and I shut my eyes again. Ian is my roommate and I dont want things to get werid between us. I peek my eyes open again to see Ian taking off his shirt and now I heard a grasp so I close my eyes again

"Ian come and talk to me for a minute" I heard Anthony say then I hear Ian walk out of the room and closing the door.

Its quiet and Im still so tired so I wrap my self back up in the blankets and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? TELL ME!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

That's how I treated you.

_**Anthony's POV**_

I go to tell Ian that the crew will be here at 10:45 so he needed to get up... I walk in to his room and look at his bed to see Sydney curled up in Ian's blanket and I look over and see Ian throwing off his shirt. I kind of gasped and then Ian reacted by throwing on his shirt and look at me.

"Ian come and talk to me for a minute." I said quietly so I didn't wake up Sydney... Ian nodded and started to follow me.

"Are you FUCKING kidding Me IAN!" I said when he walked into the livingroom after shutting his door

"Anthony it was not like that..I was editing last night and she curled into my bed .. I was going to sleeping in the editing room but her stuff was on her bed and I didnt want to move it so I just crawled into my bed and let her sleep." IAn tried to explain

"Ian I know you are all nice and everything but its just fucking weird to walk into your friends room and see your new girl roommate sleeping in his bed and him puting on a shirt." I said

"Trust me it wasnt like that." Ian said

"Do you promise Ian ... I mean she's pretty and funny and I know you like girls like that.."

"What are we in first grade Anthony.. Yes I promise" Ian said looking at me

"ok the crew will be here soon .. What scenes are we shooting today"

"Umm let's see some scenes a new that damn neighbor ... And Pokemon in Real Life 5" Ian said

"Okay.. Which one are we doing first?"

"That Damn Neighbor." Ian said then we both heard Ian's bedroom door open. Ian and I turn around and Sydney walking out and turning go into her room then Ian cleared his throat and she turned to face us.

"Good Morning" Ian said smiling at her

"mhmm" She shook her head no before crawling onto the couch pulling her knees to her chest hugging them

"Sydney the crew is going to be here soon to film" I informed her

"Agh" she let out a loud sigh before crawling to her feet "Well I am going to be here all day .. I have the weekend off .. Do you need help with anything?" she asked looking at us with her big eyes which looked a little more blue than green today.

"I dont think so but Ill let you know" Ian said to her before walking passed her and into his room and shutting the door

"What's his deal?" asked Sydney

I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Oh the crew must be here" I go and open the door and I see Paige standing there.

"Hey Anthony!" she said throwing me a side smile.

"Hey Paige.. Whats up?"

"Well you said I could come back today so we could catch up..If your not busy" she said looking at me

"Well actually were filming today... but maybe you could back later..." I said feeling bad that I couldnt

"Oh.. I guess.." She was cut off

"You could hang out with me well they film.. I have nothing to do.. Do you want to go get breakfast" Sydney said throwing out a friendly smile

"oh okay I guess Ill hang out with Sydney"

"Okay Paige I have to change and then we can go" Sydney said then turned to go to her room

"Well Anthony are you going to let me in?" Paige said looking at me with her blue eyes

"No you can stay out there" I said then slammed the door in her face.. I look out the window and she looked surpised and I laughed then I open the door again "Get in here"

"Oh my Goodness I thought you were serious!" Paige yelled at me "You havnt changed at all Padilla" then she laughed

"Well you sure have" I said quietly

"Well now one of us had to grow up.. and both of us knew it wasnt going to be you!" she snapped. I guess she didnt like me pointing out she changed..

"Okay.. Im going to change for the video.." I said turning to go my room

Paige sighed and came up to me and hugged me "Im sorry.. " she looked at me with those blue eyes "Do you forgive me?" she then stuck out her bottom lip pretending to pout.

I was about to answer when the doorbell rang.. I looked at the clock 10:50 "Theyre late and I still not ready..Paige do you think can answer the door.. Pleaassse" I smiled looking down at her asking

"Ya Ya Ya go change" Paige said pulling away from me to go answer the door

When I was walking to my room I knocked on Ian's telling him the crews here then I went my room to change into my billy jean clothes

_**Sydney's POV**_

"Do you promise Ian ... I mean she's pretty and funny and I know you like girls like that.." I heard Anthony say when I had my ear pressed to the door

"What are we in first grade Anthony.. Yes I promise" Ian answered

"ok..the crew will be here soon .. What scenes are we shooting today" Anthony asked

"Umm let's see some scenes a new that damn neighbor ... And Pokemon in Real Life 5" Ian said

"Okay.. Which one are we doing first?" Anthony asked

"That Damn Neighbor." Ian said then I opened the door to sneak over to my room but then I heard a thoart get cleared behind me so I turned to go to the livingroom

"Good Morning" Ian said smiling at me

"mhmm" I shook my head no and climbed on the couch and hugged my knees to my chest then rested my head on them.

"Sydney the crew is going to be here soon to film" Anthony told me

"Agh" I sighed and got up then remembered I had nothing to do today so I asked "Well I am going to be here all day .. I have the weekend off .. Do you need help with anything?"

"I dont think so but Ill let you know" Ian said before walking passed me and into his room and shutting the door

"What's his deal?" I asked Anthony

Anthony was about to answer my question but there was a knock at the door. I wonder if Ian was avoiding me because of last night ... "Oh the crew must be here" Anthony said heading to the door

"Hey Anthony!" I heard a girl say.. I looked around the corner and saw Paige. She look better than she did last night when I saw her. She had a yellow tank top that was covered by a plain white half shirt that hang loss and she wore plain blue skninny jeans and she had on white flats with her hair toss into a high ponytail and she had her sunglasses in her hair too.

"Hey Paige.. Whats up?" Anthony asked

"Well you said I could come back today so we could catch up..If your not busy" she said looking at Anthony

"Well actually were filming today... but maybe you could back later..." he said

"oh .. I guess.." then I cut her off

"You could hang out with me well they film.. I have nothing to do.. Do you want to go get breakfast" I said feeling brave and throwing in a smile

"oh okay I guess Ill hang out with Sydney" Paige said looking at Anthony

"Okay Paige I have to change and then we can go" I said before going into the back to the rooms then Ian throw his door open and grabbed my hand and pulled me in before shutting the door again.

"Ian what are you doing" I asked when I took a seat on his bed

"Sydney.. Im sorry I was being weird out there but Anthony thinks I like you or will start to.." He paused and thought for a mintue "..and I didnt want you to think that I was avoiding you or anything so yea" he finshed then looked at me

"Okay Ian.. its fine I understand.. but I have to go change because Im going out to breakfast with Paige soo.."

"Oh my Paige is here .. Umm.." he walked over to the mirror he had in his room and brushed it down

"Ian do you like Paige..?" I asked smiling

"Ahh Noo what give you that idea I mean cant a guy brush down his hair?"

"Oh Okay Ian.. I am going to change see you later." I walked out of his room and went into my room I grabbed a plain white tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with my white tennie shoe and brushed my hair then went out in to the living room where Anthony walked passed me and Paige was answering the door

"Ready to go?" I asked Paige after see let the crew in

* * *

><p><strong>maybe we will see a bonding moment with Paige and Sydney or a fighting moment who knows!... And maybe we will see Damon IDK yet let me think! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

I know that I sometimes tend to lose my temper

**_Sydney's POV_**

"Yep" she walked out the door after she let the crew in then she stopped in the middle of the sidwalk and turns to me "I'll drive since my car is right there" Paige pointed to the road and her car was across the road then she started to walk again.

"I'll pay for breakfest!" I said when we got in to her

She looked like she was holding back a smile/laugh then her face went blank and she looked at me "Are you taking me on a date?" she asked raising her eyebrows

I though she was kidding but her face was completelly straight "Oh NO.. GOD NO.. I am sooo sorry if you got tha-.." I was cut off because she blasted out laughing. She laughed for a good 5 minutes saying things between laughs like I got you or oh my god you should have seen your face and where the hell is a video camera when you need one. I laughed awkwardlly with her but when she calm down she wiped off her tears she started her car and started to the resturant.

"So Sorry about that Sydney.. but you should have saw your face you thought I was serious!" She laughed a little bit remembering the memory

"I thought you were joking at first .. but you werent cracking a smile or laugh your face was blank so I freaked out" I ammited

"Oh girl I learned not to crack when I became friends with Anthony!" She smiled at me then she started to hum with the radio then she reached over and turned up the radio and started to sing along so I joined her.. we sung for a few mintues then I reached over and clicked off the radio.

"What happened between Anthony , Ian and you?" I asked when she looked at me confused for switching off the radio.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" She snapped at me

"Well I just wanted to know" I said then I smirked adding "I could always ask Anthony.."

She raised her brow then sighed "What do you what happened between us?"

"Well you said you were a old high school friend"

"That I am.. I moved our senior year" she looked at the road with a blank face again like she was in a memory "I didnt always look like this.. I was fat and ugly but smart ..Uhh saying it out loud sounds like a high school drama movie... OH I can show you" she looked at the road making sure it was safe then reached in back and grabbed a book and put it on my lap.

"Page 93 under G.." she told me. I flipped open to the page look under G and found Gateway I looked at her and she was right she looked different. She chuckled at my face I guess then stated "Told ya.. Anthony and I didnt talk until he was my patner in like every class we saw each other all the time.." she stops and smiles then continues "Anthony and I started to hang out outside of class too .. we studied, worked on projects and maybe we watched movies, played video games maybe even flirted and hit on eachother too but people started to notice we were hanging out espically Ian" Then she frowns and she pulls into Denny's parking lot.

She started to get out of the car but I stopped her "Finish .. we have time and I want to know" then smiled sweety so she knew I cared

She sighed and got back in the car "Okay but your buying me a huge breakfest!.. Okay where was I .. Oh right Ian didnt like that I was hanging out with Anthony so one day Anthony and I were at his house working on our science project then I had to pee so I went to the bathroom and I came back.. Anthony and Ian were in each others faces I guess they didnt know I was back because Ian was saying "Well it's not my fault you like her but you dont have to be so open about it" and Anthony yelled back at him "I dont like her Ian we are doing a project plus who would like her I mean really Ian she is a weirdo , she is nasty and scubby."... She paused her story to hold back tears then continued "I then ran to the otherside of the room shocked that he said that because when it was just us he said he thought I was funny , kind of cute and he like how I was so honenst but I guess he lied I grabbed my stuff and headed to the the door .. that is when Anthony realized I was there so he chased after me and grabbed my arm saying to my face "Paige I'm sorry Ian just got me angry and I wanted him off my back" and I was so angry I smacked him hard in the face and I left then when I got home my mom told me she got a job in washington so we moved and I never talked to Anthony until yesterday and we still have not talked about it thats way I came early today.."

"Well .." I didnt know what to say to that story

She smiles " I know right.. but I'm starving can we go inside?" she gave me puppy eyes and a pouty lip.. I nodded and she jumped out of the car.

We both got a huge meal and she ate in silence and I did to I was just sooooooo HUNGERY! When we were done we waited for the check Paige got up saying "I need to pee" then she ran to the bathroom and everyone in the returant looked as she ran pass them.

I laughed so now everyone was looking at me so I shook it off and was playing on my phone when I saw someone walk up to me.. I thought it was the waiter but when I looked up I saw his bright ice like eyes and his black hair.. "Damon what are you doing here?"

"What you arent happy to see me?" He pretended to pout but then flashed me a smirk.

"So how's stefan?" I asked hoping he didnt hurt anyone

"Stefan isnt here anymore Sydney .. he needed his forest friends" he chuckled at his own joke

"Soo he just left?"

"Yep" he said poping the P but then he looked around "ARe you here alone Sydney?.. You should really get friends"

"No I am not here alone I am here with pai-" I was cut off by Paige

"Oh..Damon right?" She smiled at him

"Paige?.." he looked at her then he smiled a smile that I never knew Damon could smile

"Damon?" she mocked him then she walked up to him and she hugged him and he hugged back.

"What how do you guys know eachother?" I asked with my mind completly blowing

"Well last night I was going to head home I ran into Damon and asked if he ne-" She didnt get to finish before Damon cut in "She gave me a ride to a hotel lastnight."

"What how do you two know eachother?" Paige asked looking up at Damon

"You know that girl I told you about lastnight?"

"Yea the ex of your dickbag of a friend" she said then she must have connected the dots " Oh so your the ex?" she said looking at me

"I guess so"

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF PAIGE"S HISTORY WITH THE SMOSH BOYS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PAIGE WILL THINK OF SYDNEY OR DAMON?<strong>

**AND TELL ME WHY MY CAPS ARE ON!**


End file.
